Five Nights at Steven's 2
by Electivecross02
Summary: Steven has lost his frontal lobe to Foxy, and now the Gems must revisit the nightmare of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, along with a special YouTube guest star, Markiplier, to pay for proper treatment with Steven's healing spit. Sequel to Five Nights at Steven's
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Steven was hooked up to a hospital bed with a bandage where is frontal lobe used to be, which was bitten out by Foxy the Fox pirate. Pearl was crying over his unconscious body while Garnet was talking with the doctor.

Garnet: What's the situation?

Doctor: Well, Steven appears to have lost his entire frontal lobe. He's a very lucky boy. Had Foxy bit a little deeper, he would've lost the ability to breath, and he would've died. We have a treatment, involving his healing spit, but you don't have the money unfortunately.

Amethyst: Isn't there any thing we could do to help?

Voice: Maybe there is.

Jeremy Fitzgerald was standing near them. Pearl came up and punched him in the face.

Pearl: You have a lot of nerve after what your animatronics did to Steven!

Jeremy: Easy! Easy! I'm here to offer you a peace thing. We need a new guard, and the pay will help you with Steven.

Amethyst: Hey. We're done with that!

Garnet: We need to do it. It's the only way we can get money for him, and we can have some closure with those characters.

Pearl: If that fox ever comes by, we rip it to pieces.

Later, the Gems were in the restaurant with Jeremy.

Jeremy: Something else we should tell you. There's another guy who you're gonna work with who needs the money. His name is Mark Edward Fischbach.

A Hawaiian man with a spiked up hairdo and glasses approached the Gems.

Man: Hello everybody. My name is Markiplier.

Garnet: Really?

Jeremy: Yeah. He needs some money for charity work.

Markiplier: You must be the Crystal Gems. I've heard many tales of your skills. Quite frankly I'm happy to be part of this security team. I remember that ad from the paper. "Family Pizzeria looking for security guard to work the night shift".

Pearl: Oh boy. Let's get ready. See you back here, Markiplier.

It was 12 am, and Markiplier was waiting for the Gems, who soon arrived.

Markiplier: Welcome to Five Nights at Freddy's. 12 am. The first night.

They entered the pizzeria and went to a small office that had posters and a fan. It had two entryways, with control panels next to each of them, with buttons marked door and light. Markiplier grabbed a tablet which he turned on and a network of cameras turned on. The phone rang, and a man's voice was heard.

Message: Hello?

Markiplier: Hi?

Message: Hello?

Markiplier: Hi?

Mmessage: Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

Markiplier: Ok.

Amethyst: This is gonna be a long night.

Message: Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced." Bla Bla bla. Now that might sound bad, I know.

Markiplier: Yeah!

Message: But there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87.

Markiplier: The bite?! What bite?!

Message: Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

Markiplier: Why?!

Message: Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit.

Markiplier: Oh, I get it.

Message: Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh. Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night.

Markiplier: Good night?! Oh no. Oh that's bad. I understand what we have to do. We need to watch the cams so they don't come after...

Bonnie was gone.

Markiplier: One's missing!

He flipped over to the Backstage camera, and saw Bonnie standing near the tables.

Markiplier: Oh hi! There you are pretty bunny thing.

Garnet: Guess we're back to this.

Pearl: I knew we shouldn't have come here.

Markiplier: So what you gotta do, is watch the cams and see if they come by, and you only have a little bit of power. We're at 95% and it's 12 am.

Amethyst: Alright. Just don't waste power with the cameras.

Markiplier: That is the preferable option!

Markiplier flipped up the camera and saw Bonnie had moved to the dining area.

Markiplier: Hi. Ok you moved again. I see where we are. They're aren't near us. So that's good. Just got to periodically check. Hey, what bite was the guy talking about?

Garnet: It's why we're here.

Amethyst: One of the animatronics bit out our friend's frontal lobe. We're using this job to pay for a treatment.

Markiplier: Well, that sucks. I'm sorry about that.

Pearl: It's ok. We make it through five nights of this, and we'll be able to heal him. He's alive, but barely.

Markiplier: We'll make it through this.

Markiplier checked the camera and saw Bonnie had left the dining room, and was back in the backstage area.

Markiplier: Hi. He's back there. Ok. I get what has to happen. Just gotta altermate between the two places.

He checked the show stage, and Chica had left.

Markiplier: Wait wait. Where's the other one?! Where is he?!

Amethyst: Hit the doors!

Garnet and Amethyst hit both doors as Markiplier checked all the cameras. He finally found her staring at the camera in the restrooms.

Markiplier: Ok found him. We're good.

Garnet and Amethyst opened the door.

Markiplier saw Bonnie in the hallway, close to their room.

Markiplier: Hi, you're really close to us.

He flashed over to the west hall, and caught Chica staring two directions with her jaw open.

Markiplier: Hi! Oh boy. This is some bullshit right here.

Markiplier hit a light outside the left door, and caught Bonnie in the light.

Markiplier: Ah! Fuck you!

He through the door down.

Garnet: Hey. Watch your mouth.

Amethyst: He's fine. There aren't any kids here.

Garnet: Right.

Pearl: I know. I keep thinking Steven's here too.

Suddenly, the power went out.

Markiplier: Ah!

Freddy appeared in the left door, flashing his eyes and mouth to a music box song he was playing.

Markiplier: Hi! Oh God! Hi!

A bell gong went off, ending the shift.

Markiplier: Did we make it?

Pearl: Yeah.

Markiplier: Yeah!

Amethyst: We still got more nights.

Markiplier: Oh, God not again. Why would I do this stupid job?

Garnet: You signed yourself away to it. Now be back here by midnight tonight. We have a friend to visit.

Markiplier: Midnight. See you here!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Gems arrived at the hospital to visit Steven. He was still hooked up to the machinery, which kept him alive. Everyone sat next to him.

Amethyst: Hey Steven. I'm not even sure if you can hear me, but we're going to save you. We're going back to that place, and we're gonna get the money to save you.

Pearl: Just stay strong. And be well.

The Gems arrived later at the restaurant with Markiplier.

Markipler: Welcome back. Let's get started.

They moved to the office and got set up. The phone rang.

Message: Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more activeas the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know...

Markiplier checked the cams, and saw Bonnie had already left. He flipped across the cams, and caught him in the corner right outside the door.

Markiplier: Hi! You got close really quick!

Message: Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?

Markiplier: Heh heh.

Markiplier caught Bonnie in the light, and Garnet shut the door.

Message: I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views,

Markiplier: I know!

Message: and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors.

Markiplier: He is!

Message: So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon.

Markiplier checked the cam and saw Chica had left.

Markiplier: Where's big yellow? Where's big yellow?

He saw her silhouette in the dining room.

Markiplier: There's big yellow. Where's bon-bon?

He the checked the light and saw Bonnie's shadow.

Amethyst: Is he still there?

Garnet: What's our power?

Markiplier: 85% and its 1 am. Why won't that bunny just screw himself, we can't deal with this. He's just gonna stand there! He's gonna stand there and waste all our power.

Pearl: This is not good.

Markiplier: Well. This is off to a fine start. I thought we might skid right by night 2, but this guy...

He checked the light.

Amethyst: He's not leaving! Why is he not leaving?

Markiplier: Oh, God we're never gonna make it because he's still there! Go away! Nobody likes you!

He opened the door, and Bonnie was still there. He quickly shut it.

Markiplier: He's still there! Why?! Why is he still there?!

Bonnie soon left, and Amethyst opened the door.

Markiplier: Ok. Ok.

Amethyst: What's the power at now?

Markiplier: 75% and its 2 am.

Markiplier saw Bonnie in the dining hall. He checked and found Chica in the restrooms.

Markiplier: Where was the Pirate Cove guy I needed to watch?

He found a camera with a purple curtain marked Pirate Cove.

Markiplier: Oh, there's Pirate Cove.

He checked up and saw Bonnie in the supply closet, and Chica in the dining hall. He flipped back over to Pirate Cove and saw Foxy peeking his head through with glowing eyes and bloodstained jaws.

Markiplier: Hi, Pirate Cove man! Nyah. That fox is ugly.

Pearl: Fox?!

Pearl took the tablet and saw Foxy looking through.

Markiplier: I'm guessing the fox is the Bite of '87 culprit.

Amethyst: Congratulations. You have the power to state the absolutely obvious.

Markiplier: Thank you! Wait a minute.

He checked and saw Bonnie in the west hall corner.

Markiplier: Bonnie's here. Well, he's not here just yet. Don't want to run out of power. Oh, the sounds I don't like them.

He checked the west hall and saw Foxy sprinting to the room.

Markiplier: Ah, fuck! No no! Oh, God!

Markiplier tried to hit the button, but Foxy leapt into the room, letting out a metallic scream. Markiplier let out a high pitched fear scream, and Pearl unleashed a fury of spear attacks on him, knocking him out of the room.

Markiplier: Fucking fuck! I tried to push it! Oh, my God! Oh!

Amethyst: Ok. Make a note. Watch Pirate Cove very closely.

Markiplier: Ok. Ok. I got it. 5 am at 14%.

Bonnie appeared in the door, and Garnet hit the button.

Markiplier: We've had to keep that door closed all night!

The power started to drain faster, until it was at 2%.

Markiplier: Come on! Come on! Ah, 2% milk!

The power went to 1%.

Markiplier: Ah, 1% milk. Blech. I hate it. We're gonna go skim. We're gonna go skim levels of power. Just a little longer, just a little looo-

The power went out. Freddy started playing his song.

Markiplier: Nnnnnnnn! Turn! Turn! Turn! Turn into 6! Turn to 6, don't rip my guts out!

The song continued.

Markiplier: Ah, come on! Turn! 6 am!

Everything suddenly went pitch black.

Markiplier: We're dead. Auagghh!

The bell gong went off, ending the shift.

Markiplier: Yes! We made it! Alright, I will see you back here, for night 3. Bye bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Gems arrived back at the pizzeria for Night 3. Markiplier arrived with them.

Markiplier: Hello, Crystal Gems, and welcome back to Freddy Fazbear's pizza. I had time this morning to recollect my thoughts and come up with what was necessary to win.

Pearl: And that would be?

Markiplier: We should just check Pirate Cove, and checking the lights for the other two. Considering they can just jump right next to your door. Cause it doesn't even matter. My time spent finding them is just gonna be power wasted. I just need to very quickly check everything, and we will win.

They walked to the office, got settled in, and the phone rang.

Message: ''Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long.

Markiplier: What?

Message: I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant.

Markiplier: Of course.

Message: Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight. Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught.

Pearl: Was that his attempt at being competent?

Message: Oh yeah, one more thing. Uh, they just informed me of your experience at the last location. I-I don't remember any specific details, other than...a puppet that was a dark spirit tried to imitate my voice and body, to try and kill you. I want to reassure you, I'm no puppet. My name is Mike Schmidt, and I hope you have no negative feelings towards the company. Last thing, it was around this time Freddy would start moving. He usually stays in the darker areas of the restaurant, so keep a close eye on any dark spaces in the camera views. Y-you know he's moving if you hear a really low laugh. He'll usually wait by the East Hall Corner before he gets into your office, and then he'll evade the door light. Just keep an eye out for him. Um...Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side.

Markiplier checked the camera, and when he pulled it down, Golden Freddy was sitting across from the room.

Markiplier: AH! FUCK YOU! OH GOD!

Golden Freddy disappeared.

Markiplier: WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT THE FUCK, OK?! NOT OK!

Garnet smacked him in the face.

Markiplier: Ow. What was that, Garnet?

Garnet: You were panicking. I had to calm you down.

Amethyst: What'd you see?

Markiplier: I don't even know. It looked like Freddy, but it was yellow or something.

Pearl: Wait. Golden Freddy?

Markiplier: Y-yeah. I guess. Wait. How do you know what it was? Did it have something to do with that thing with the puppet?

Garnet: Yes. It's nothing to worry about. He won't hurt us.

Markiplier: Yay!

The Gems continued their shift, until a deep laughing was heard.

Markiplier: What is that?

Markiplier checked the show stage and saw Freddy was gone.

Markiplier: Woah woah. What the fuck?! No! No! No, Freddy's gone! He left! He flippidy do da left!

The bell gong was heard, and ended the shift.

Markiplier: Yes! We did it! Thank you so much for coming, and as always, I will see you, in the next shift. Bye bye!

At the hospital, in Steven's room, something began to occur in his mind. A certain dark energy began to swirl through his conscience.

Deep voice: I have returned...

The Gems arrived back for Night 4.

Markiplier: Welcome back. Let's continue our shift, shall we? Now I think I have a way we can get rid of Freddy this time.

Garnet: How?

Markiplier: When he's right outside the door, shut it, and wait for him to leave.

Amethyst: Thanks for the sage advice, Captain Obvious.

They got to the office, settled in, and Mike called.

Mike message: Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do , hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. *banging sound* It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *clears throat* uh, when I , hey, do me a favor. *bang bang* Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? *bang bang* I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. *bang bang* Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. *chime plays*. You know...*moan* oh,no-*noises followed by an animatronic screech and static*.

Foxy leapt into the room and screamed

Markiplier: Ah! Fuck you!

Pearl knocked him away.

Markiplier: Oh, oh oh! I didn't check Pirate Cove. I was worried about that guy. He died!

Garnet: We know.

At the hospital, the darkness in Steven's mind grew stronger and stronger. Suddenly, Steven's eyes opened. They were dark black with small white pupils in the middle like pinpricks. He stumbled out of his bed, looking around the hospital, crashing into the walls. He saw the doctor and slowly approached him.

Doctor: Steven? How are you walking?

Steven held up his hand, and the doctor began grabbing his throat, as he was lifted into the air. Steven spoke in a deep, low voice.

Steven: Where are the Crystal Gems?

Doctor: They're at the new Freddy Fazbear's pizza!

Steven: Thank you. They will be my next victims.

Doctor: Next?

Steven twisted his hand, breaking the Doctor's neck.

At the pizza place, the Gems and Markiplier had finished their shift. As they were departing the pizzeria. A darkness tornado began swirling around them. They saw the dark-eyed Steven float down and land in front of them, dressed in his clothes again.

Pearl: Steven! You're ok!

Pearl ran towards Steven, only for a sonic wave to knock her back.

Garnet: Steven?

Steven: Steven's gone. Do you remember me? I'm back!

Markiplier: What is going on?! What is happening?!

Amethyst: Steven! What are you talking about?!

Steven: Do you not remember me? The very being destroyed by my brother made of light?

Garnet: Brother made of...

The Gems gasped.

Pearl: It's the Marionette!

Steven: There you go-o-o...

Steven's eyes reverted to normal.

Steven: Help me! Please!

They reverted back to dark black.

Steven: Silence! This body is mine!

Markiplier: Why?! Can somebody explain this to me?!

Steven shot darkness into Markiplier's mind, giving him the information.

Markiplier: Oh, I get it.

Amethyst: Steven! Fight back! Don't let the Marionette take over!

Steven lifted his hand, and shadow creatures began to form, before morphing into dark copies of the Crystal Gems.

Pearl: Mark. Stay back. We'll handle this.

Markiplier: No problem!

The Gems drew their weapons, and the darkness copies did the same.

Amethyst: Ruh-oh.

Garnet: Stand together. Don't let them separate us.

Dark Garnet slammed its gauntlet into Garnet, crashing through the street. She pulled herself up. The two of them leapt towards each other, clashing gauntlets. Garnet punched through Dark Garnet's head, but it reformed around her fist, and Dark Garnet kicked her into a wall.

Amethyst was using her whip to grab rocks and rubble and to throw them at her dark copy. The copy evaded every attack by phasing past them.

Amethyst: Aw, come on!

Dark Amethyst wrapped its whip around Amethyst's leg, swinging her into the air, and crashing her through the ground. When the smoke cleared, Amethyst was her wrestling alter ego, the Purple Puma.

Purple Puma: As long as we're playing fair!

She jumped into the air, and dropped down on her copy.

Pearl and her Dark copy clashed spears, and Pearl soon bisected her copy.

Pearl: Ha ha!

The copy then morphed into two Dark Pearls. Pearl drew another spear from her gem.

Pearl: I hate fighting me.

Steven slowly approached the hiding Markiplier, who rose from his hiding place, standing to face Steven.

Markiplier: Marionette. Let Steven go.

Steven formed a dark energy ball in his hand.

Markiplier: I said...

Steven threw the dark energy ball.

Markiplier: LET HIM GO!

Two blades extended from his elbows across his arms, creating two forearm blades. He blocked the dark blast, and deflected it towards the dark copies. This caused them to all be destroyed and broken apart.

Pearl: Huh?

The blades retracted into Markiplier's elbows.

Amethyst: What did...how did you...huh?

Markiplier: I suppose it's time I revealed my true identity. My name isn't really Mark Edward Fischbach. My name...

His entire body glowed blue, and slightly shifted in shape. His hair changed to a dark blue, his skin became turquoise, and he wore dark blue sweatpants, and a bright blue tank top.

Markiplier:...is Sapphire.

Amethyst: He's a Gem?

Sapphire: Yeah, I have a Sapphire on the back of my neck. Never mind that. We have to figure out how to get that Puppet out of Steven.

The four gems turned to face the possessed Steven. Pearl pulled out her spear, Garnet drew her gauntlets, Amethyst drew her whip, and Sapphire drew his arm blades.

Marionette: It is time for your demise.

All four leapt forward, but all got blasted back by a sonic wave. Garnet jumped forward with a gauntlet strike, where as Steven evaded it, and delivered quick blows to her stomach, blasting her away with a darkness shockwave. Pearl tried to swing a spear at him, but he grabbed the spear and elbowed her away. Amethyst swung her whip down, and Steven stepped on it, throwing Amethyst towards him, then kicked her away in the face. Sapphire attacked with his arm-blades, and Steven dodged both attacks and swept him off his feet. He walked over Pearl, pinned her to the floor and charged up darkness in his hand.

Marionette: It's over!

He forced it towards Pearl, but his own hand suddenly stopped him.

Pearl: What?

Steven: I won't...let you...hurt...Pearl!

Steven began attacking himself, punching himself in the gut and face, beating himself up.

Steven: Get out of my body!

Marionette: Never! You're mine!

Steven screamed as a large amount of light built up from within him. The Marionette was expelled from his body, and Golden Freddy appeared from Steven's stomach as the chubby boy fell unconscious.

Marionette: Golden Freddy! But how why?

Golden Freddy: I guess neither of us were entirely dead.

Marionette and Golden Freddy began to fight, firing energy at each other, and wrestling along the ground. The Gems grabbed the unconscious.

Sapphire: He's unconscious, but he'll live.

The Marionette and Golden Freddy began to infuse with each other, swirling around each other, creating a yin-yang symbol as the two fired light and dark symbols different directions. Golden Freddy gained the advantage, infusing light into the Marionette.

Golden Freddy: In the words of a powerful warrior...

Golden Freddy took the Marionette into a dark-light energy ball, aiming it at the rising sun.

Golden Freddy: Skadoosh.

He threw Marionette and the light energy into the sun, destroying him and burning him down.

Marionette: AAAAAHHHHHH!

Golden Freddy: It's finished.

Golden Freddy saw Steven's body, and realized something.

Golden Freddy: He's not unconscious.

Sapphire: What?

Golden Freddy: He's entered a death-like sleep. From which he will never awaken. Only my life force can reawaken him.

Pearl: We can't ask you to do this.

Golden Freddy: I can. Goodbye.

Golden Freddy infused his essence into Steven leaving a yellow husk with the head slouched over. Steven suddenly awoke from his death sleep, and saw everything around him.

Steven: Where am I?

Pearl: Steven!

Amethyst: You're back!

Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet all embraced Steven in a massive hug.

Amethyst: You get in here too, Markiplier!

Sapphire: Naw, come on! This is a you thing and...

Amethyst shapeshifted her arm and drew Sapphire into the hug as well.

Sapphire: Well, guess we're hugging.

After the hug was over, the Gems had a talk with Sapphire.

Pearl: We can't thank you enough for your help.

Garnet: What'll you do now?

Sapphire: Probably go back to my original job.

He shifted back to Markiplier.

Markiplier: Entertaining youtubers for my life span.

Markiplier then slowly warped away.

Amethyst: They're mimicking humans now.

Pearl: How will we know who to trust?

Garnet: We will just know.

Steven: So, what do we do now?

Garnet: Anyone want lunch?

Everyone started laughing. Even Garnet.

THE END


End file.
